The present invention is directed towards transistors, and more particularly to transistors having a floating gate and memory devices utilizing floating gate transistors.
Since its popularization in the early 1950s, the transistor has led the electronic revolution. The transistor continues to be a focus for innovation in building smaller, faster, more energy efficient devices. Transistors are commonly used in processors, memory devices, and many other types of circuits. Memory devices generally involve the use of transistors to control the storage of data in components such as capacitors, phase change materials, or other materials. Memory devices have also been built utilizing the features of transistors to store data in the transistor.